Naruto: Red Hot Flame
by chet6949
Summary: What will happen if fire is to be put against fire? Will it stop or its flame burn even brighter?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….. this is unfortunate.

A/N: Welcome! This is my first time writing fanfiction ever. I'm excited to write this story, and I hope that I can make this bearable to read. (English is not my first language, so I might make mistakes unnoticeably)

In this story, Naruto will have a rare bloodline limits or Kekkei Genkai, but I'm not gonna reveal it to you yet. His attitude will also be different from the ignorant and happy-go-lucky one in Canon series. However, he will retain his hard-working and cheery self. Alright, let's get on with the story. (gosh, I'm so nervous xD)

 **Chapter 1: First meeting**

 _ **dips** **dips dips…**_

This is the sound that a 5 year old boy woke up to; the sound of water leaking from many pipes from the ceiling of an unknown hallway. Uzumaki Naruto is the name of that particular boy. He had a very bad day today but not really unusual for him. On this particular day, the 10th of October, every year for the past 5 years, the same thing happened to him. Some drunk shinobi would chase him around and cornered him like preys being hunted by predators, while Naruto ran away from them, feeling helpless and confused by the treatment he received. He felt pain all over his body because those drunkard beat him till an inch of a life. He passed out eventually. _Unfortunately, physical pain is less hurtful than mental pain. People called him "Demon brat", "Monster", and would tell their children to stay away from him. Even the very orphanage that he stayed at would treat him worse than other orphans and ignored him most of the time. Luckily, it still didn't affect his attitude whatsoever. For a child of his age would be expected to cry and wept after such horrible experience; however this blond boy was unique as he had his own way to distract such stares and whispers from those people every time he walked through the village._

Naruto opened his eyes groggily. He noticed only one thing at his first glance of his new surrounding; a hallway flooded with water.

"Ugh… where am I? What is this place?" he said. Then a sound of a grunt from an unknown place caught his attention. Naruto walked hesistantly toward that sound. Surprisely, there were torches of fire along the way so that he had no difficulty in walking there. Finally arrived at the destination, his first impression of the place was:

"Wow… this is huge! Who lives in there? Must be someone or some animal really big." he said with wide eyes. His words were literally true. In fact, a very powerful entity or the so-called most powerful demon in the shinobi world lived behind those enormous prison bars. Yes, the resident in there is called " **Kyuubi no Youko** " or the Nine-tailed demon fox.

Naruto walked closer to the bars unknowingly, then saw something that almost scared the hell out of him. A pair of crimson red eyes with black vertical slits appeared in front of him, followed by huge and sharp canines that were undoubtedly intimidating. The eyes seemed to stare at Naruto for a few seconds, which felt like hours considering how scary those looked.

"Uh, h-hello?" said the young blond half-heartedly. A gust of wind blew on him, forcefully made him fell back on his bottom.

 ** _-So this is your son, Kushina. Let's see which traits does he have? Yours or your husband's?-_**

 **"Ah yes, finally. I've been waiting for a visit from my jailer for a long time. This damp place makes me sick. Now kneel before me, mortal!"** Kyuubi roared at the young boy.

"Wh-Why should I? Wh-Who are y-you?" Naruto replied while trying to look brave in front of those eyes. He was still a bit pissed off after the event today as he didn't understand why people always chase him around on his birthday. Normally, they would just ignore him.

 ** _-Hmm... not bad. Let's push him a bit more.-_ "Don't you know who I am, mortal! I'm Kyuubi no Youko, the most powerful bijuu in the whole world. One swing of my tails can destroy mountains and cause tsumani –"**

"K-Kyuubi who?" asked Naruto as he tried to stare back at the demon before him; however the key word was 'tried'. As Kyuubi could still see the slight shaking of Naruto's form.

 **"The nine-tailed freaking demon fox! That is me! Aren't you scared at all?"** Kyuubi yelled back with fake anger and pure interest that this young one stood strong.

"Nope. I ain't scared of some big ass fox, especially one that is imprisoned and still talk big. Now tell me why I'm stuck in here." said the brave blond. He just wanted to know where he was now. One moment he was being beaten by a bunch of people, a moment later he was in this stupid place with this stupid scary fuzz ball who did scared him, but Naruto would never admit that.

- _ **I see.**_ **He truly is the son of the Red Hot Habanero. Bold and headstrong-** **"Why you little -! Are you dumb or something? This is your own freaking mindscape. I brought you here to save your ass from those pathetic villagers. I will not stand having my jailer got beaten by some mere weak mortals."** replied the nine-tailed fox.

"Oh… uh… thanks, I guess. So what now?" asked Naruto awkwardly. He was surprised to realize that the fox just saved him and to see a kind act from the demon which was irony because demon was supposed to be evil, right?

 _ **-Still impulsive just like you, Kushina.- "**_ **As** **my dignity of being the most powerful being human had ever faced, I cannot and will not have a weak Jinchuuriki who do not have the ability to fight, let alone protect himself from mere mortals. You, in a way, represent me so consider it your privilege to be offered power by me; however you must reach my demands as a compensation."** said Kyuubi.

Naruto listened and thought about the offer for awhile while inspecting for any evil purpose behind those words. _–Hmm… He seemed to be speaking truthfully. To be trained by such bijuu, if the powerful aura was anything to go by, has gotta be awesome, but I still have to be cautious. Don't want the same thing happen again like the last time I trusted someone-_

"What are those demands you are talking about?"

" **I will be able to share your senses. I will see, hear, taste, smell, and feel just like you do. Moreover, we can have a mental link. For example, I can talk to you without you being in your mindscape, and you can reply back by just thinking."**

 _-That's it? Huh… I'm sure it won't be that bad sharing my senses. Right?-_ "Alright, I'll accept it as long as you don't overstep the line." said Naruto but he missed the little smirk on Kyuubi's face. _**-Yet he is quite level-headed to be cautious.-**_

"So what are you gonna train me?"

 **"First of all, you will have to work on your physical prowess. Look at how scrawny you are. You will start on a new and healthy diet from now onwards, so that means NO RAMEN!"** replied the fox with the voice that left little to no objection.

"What?! NOOOOOOO! Why not?!"

 **"You want training or not?!" –** _ **Hehe messing with him is kinda fun after all. Hah! Take that, Kushina!-**_

"… Fine…" Naruto pouted while crossing his arms. _–Stupid fox, now I can't have the food of God because of him. Forgive me, Kami-sama.-_

 **"You will also be learning arts of Shinobi. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, etc. …"**

After a long explanation of the details of his incoming training, they agreed to start it tomorrow. "Why do I have to learn so much? Can't I just decide one and master it?"

 **"As my Jinchuuriki, You are carrying both your and my pride. That means you have to be knowledgable of all fields of shinobi skills. Now get some sleep because I'm sure tomorrow is a big day for you."** replied Kyuubi amusedly. Once again, his foxy grin plastered up his face, promised of several pain for the boy.

 _-Why do I feel like there will be dreadful of bad things waiting for me tomorrow?-_ Naruto suddenly shivered after seeing the look of his soon-to-be tutor.

Too excited of the idea of getting training to be a shinobi, Naruto forgot to ask such an obvious question that had been looming around his head. "Wait! You still haven't told me how you got into my mind yet?" Naruto asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Kyuubi face-palmed at himself for not thinking of that and at the question as it showed that Naruto was too thrilled to have actual training to forget the source of his pain in his life. He did this in his mind, of course.

 **"Well, Umm… it's complicated. We'll discuss about it later. Now go!"** Kyuubi replied hastily before he had to admit his once-in-awhile forgetfulness. **_–Phew! That was close. Come on! We can be forgetful sometimes, you know!-_** That was the second time in his thousand years of existence to get short term memory loss. The first one was that he forgot to cut his mental link with Kushina when she was making love with Minato. Kyuubi still remembered that moment clearly if the blush on his huge face was any indication.

Another gust of strong wind blew Naruto back into outside world. Kyuubi went back inside to think of where to start the boy's training. Then again, went back inside means that he had to lay on the flooded ground.

 _ **-I gotta get that boy to change this damnable freaking damp place! I'm too furry for this shithole. Damn you, Minato! Why can't you choose a better place than here?!-**_

[Back to the outside world]

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He found himself in his own room of his apartment.

"Uh… I swear if that fox do that again, I'm gonna paint his fur pink next time I see him." said a half pissed half dizzy Naruto. Surprisingly, he didn't feel as much pain from the beat down as he expected. The special trait of an Uzumaki lineage and a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi: wounds would be healed faster.

"Hmm… must be the ANBU that Jiji sent brought me back here. Oh well, nothing unusual. They didn't even bother bring me to the hospital." said Naruto before sleep started to enveloped him. So many things happened today, from getting beat by stupid vengeful ninjas to receiving training from a powerful bijuu that got stuck in his stomach for reason he didnt know, not like he cared yet anyway.

Tomorrow onwards, powerless Naruto will be of no more.

Well, that is it for the first chapter. How was it? Please review and correct my mistakes. Tell me if this was too cliché or not. As for Kyuubi's attitude, I made him a bit friendlier because I planned to have his relationship with Naruto's parents as friends. He felt guilty that he got controlled by a powerful Sharingan user to kill his only friends and Jinchuuriki. Minato and Kushina earned his trust. As of why, I'll explain it in the later chapter.


End file.
